A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, for use in accessing body cavities. Some of these devices may include guidewires, catheters, endoscopes, needles, valves, and delivery devices and/or systems used for delivering such devices. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages.